Full Moon Romance
by GalaxyWolf2.0
Summary: After meeting the boy of her dreams, Clawdeen cannot stop thinking about him. But will he feel the same. Sorry I really suck at summary's. This story was Requested by TheWhiteWolf13123. Rated T for language in later chapters. ClawdeenxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This story was requested by 'TheWhiteWolf13123' So I hope it is good.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Monster High

Clawdeen woke up and looked outside; it looked like a storm was approaching. She looked at the time wondering why her alarm didn't wake her, her eyes widened in frustration as she stood her and straightened out her pyjamas and quickly opened her door and yelled out.

"Howleen! Did you turn off my alarm clock?!" Clawdeen yelled out for her younger sister to hear.

"Yes the noise was annoying me so I turned it off!" Howleen yelled back, not caring that her sister would be late for school.

"Did you not think that I didn't need my alarm?!" Clawdeen growled and slammed her door shut. Oh why couldn't I have been an only child? She screamed in her head.

After calming herself down she quickly brushed her hair, and got dressed in her usual purple mini skirt with her pink zebra striped shirt and her jacket. She didn't have time to eat anything for breakfast as soon as she got down stairs and into the kitchen she realised her siblings left without her.

"Great now I have to walk by myself" she muttered to herself, normally she would prefer to walk by herself than with her annoying siblings but it can be lonely walking all that way.

As she stepped out of the door and began walking down the pathway she wasn't looking where she was going and she bumped into someone resulting them both falling down.

"I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" apologised Clawdeen as she looked up at who she bumped into and she felt her heart flutter at the sight in front of her.

He was a werewolf, which had golden blonde hair and killer blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with a grey shirt underneath his toned stomach and denim jeans. She caught herself staring and immediately blushed.

"Hey, that's cool no problem" he told her as he stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes and help Clawdeen to stand up, "the names Felix. What's yours?"

"Clawdeen" she stuttered as she was entranced in his eyes then she snapped back to reality.

"Oh my Ghoul, I am sorry but I have to get to class" she started to run off leaving Felix standing there, "Again I am sorry about knocking you down!" she shouted back after him.

She saw Felix flash her a heart melting smile and she smiled back, but instantly faded as reality set in that she probably won't see him again. She turned her head sadly and hurried to school.

 **Hey Guys! No I am Not dead But school is making sure I get tones of homework. This is my first time writing a romance story so feedback and tips are appreciated. Sorry this chapter is so short but I promise the next one will be so much longer, and with Felix I wanted to sorta keep him a bit of a mystery for now. But as I am writing this story I am feeling inspired to continue my Monster high Crossover so I might update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Monster High

Clawdeen sighed in relief as she made it to school just as the bell rang, so she quickly went to her locker and grabbed her things for gym. She turned around to see one of her best friend.

"Hey Ghoul, Where were you this morning? And OMG there is this new guy and he is totally fab!" asked Draculaura as she and Clawdeen walked to Gym.

"My bratty sister turned off my alarm and I had to walk by myself. And keep your eyes away ghoul friend you are already dating my brother" laughed Clawdeen as she opened the door.

"Alright Listen up! Today we will be testing your endurance, so lace up your skates and find a partner and meet me on the scream course in 1 minute" shouted Coach.

Clawdeen and Draculaura high fived, as they had experience with the scream course. After they had changed into their old uniform and skates they went down to the course.

"I have added a twist; each team will verse against the other team" Announced the coach, as several groans came from the students.

"Hey, I didn't know you went to this school" came a voice from behind Clawdeen that she immediately recognized, with butterflies in her stomach she turned around to see Felix standing behind her.

"Hi! and yeah do go to this school, Are you the new kid everyone is talking about?" she asked as she could feel her face heating up in embarrassment.

"Have you got a partner for the endurance test?" He asked smiling at her, her heart practically melted.

"Umm, yes I do sorry" she apologized

"Don't worry its cool" Felix stated then walked off.

Clawdeen turned back around to find Draculaura waving to her, she was sitting in the grand stand seats waiting for their name to be called.

"OMG! You totally have a crush on him!" she semi-shouted attracting some glances from other students. Clawdeen blushed even redder then before.

"Shhh! You don't have to announce it to the whole school, anyway we are just friends. He probably isn't interested in me anyway" she spoke softly looking at the ground.

"Well a lot of ghouls tried to flirt with him when he arrived but he didn't really seem interested in them" Draculaura told her. Clawdeen smiled hopefully at the thought that she still had a chance with him.

They suddenly heard their names being called and they walked up to the finish line and as soon as the starting signal went off they quickly over took another group and swiftly and perfectly sped through the course together in no time, and soon enough they made it into the final round and they had to verse Felix's team.

"Good luck" spoke Felix as he walked past Clawdeen.

"Good luck to you as well" she said to him.

####

After what felt like forever the last test ended, and Felix and his partner won but it was close.

"You were really good, you really need to teach me sometime" spoke Felix as he took off his helmet and skates.

"You were great, but yeah I can teach you" Clawdeen smiled as she took off her helmet and fixed her hair up. She glanced at Felix's eyes, she loved how striking blue they were.

Felix glanced at her for a couple of seconds before flashing a killer smile and saying, "I better get to my next class, you look really pretty"

Clawdeen practically melted on the spot, she blushed and mumbled a quiets thank you. He quickly ran to catch up to Draculaura who heard the mini conversation the two werewolves were having.

"OMG I knew you like him! Just wait until the other find out" she said and Clawdeen's eyes widened in fear.

"No please! You cannot tell them I have a crush, they will want to try and set us up on date. And especially don't tell my brother, he is annoying enough already" pleaded Clawdeen as she hoped her friend wouldn't tell anyone.

"It would manly be me that would set you up on the date, but don't worry your secret is safe with me" Draculaura giggled as Clawdeen let out a sigh of relief. The two friends parted ways and went to their next classes.

Clawdeen had Bitology, so she headed to her locker to grab her books when a note fell out of the door when she opened it. She bent down and picked it up she looked around to see if whoever it was that left it in her locker was still there, but no one was so she read it.

 _Hey Clawdeen!_

 _Meet me at the Coffeen Bean Tomorrow?_

'That's strange…It doesn't say who it is from' Clawdeen though to herself as she placed the note in her locker and went to her class, with the image of Felix in her head.

 **Hey Guys! Sorry this is late but very busy with school and work, and for some strange reason Microsoft word wasn't working for me yesterday so I couldn't upload this.** **Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry about the late updates but I had some family issues to deal with and to make up for it there will be another chapter posted today. And thank you to all who reviewed, followed and favourite this story, it has given me a lot of inspiration for this story.**

 **This story was request by TheWhiteWolf13123**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Monster high

As soon as the final bell rang signalling the end of another day at school, Clawdeen picked up her books and walked over to her locker to meet her friends.

"Hey Deeny!" exclaimed Frankie and Draculaura as they rushed over to greet their friend. Cleo and Ghoulia causally walked over and smiled.

"Hey ghouls! You will never guess what I found in my locker!" Clawdeen asked happily as she opened her locker and put her books away.

She picked up the note and showed it to her friends, and they all read the note with curiosity.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?"asked Cleo as she narrowed her eyes at the note trying to work out whose hand writing it was. Clawdeen shook her head and explained how she came upon the note.

"Do you think it is from Felix?" asked Draculaura resulting in a glare from Clawdeen warning her to keep what they discussed earlier a secret, "whoops I mean do you have any idea? I don't even think there is anybody here called Felix"

Draculaura giggled nervously as her eyes shifted between the four girls. Clawdeen just rolled her eyes at her friend's pathetic job at lying and keeping secrets. Frankie and Cleo looked as if they were going to say anything but before they could Clawdeen put the note in her pocket and excused herself saying it was getting late and she quickly walked out of school and back home.

####

Clawdeen arrived home and walked upstairs to her room she shares with her sister she sat on her bed and pulled the note out of her pocket. She didn't notice Howleen walk in until she leaned over her older sister's shoulder to catch a glimpse of what she was reading.

"What are you reading?" she asked, startling Clawdeen

"None of your business Howleen" stated Clawdeen as she was about to get up and do her homework.

Howleen crossed her arms and pouted then she tore the note from her sisters hand and quickly read what it said.

"Howleen! Give it back and get out!" she growled and grabbed the note back and put it back into her pocket.

"Clawdeen's got a boyfriend!"she shouted down the hall as she left the room, Clawdeen slammed the door shut and she laid down on her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Hey guys sorry this is so short but I had to write this before my mum and I left for the airport and it was just sitting on my USB waiting to be uploaded, along with the other chapter ( which will be posted this afternoon, because I have to edit it a bit)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the late chapter but I got caught up in assessment for school**

Clawdeen woke up and slowly stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She walked to her bathroom and quickly had a shower. When she was done she walked over to her closet and picked out her outfit, a mini black skirt with a purple sleeve less shirt that was ruffled around the collar, with a number of gold bangles.

"I hope this is okay" she spoke to herself as she glanced through she mirror. She looked at her watch and saw it was 10:00 so she pulled on her ankle boots and walked out the door.

As she walked to the Coffin Bean to meet up with her mysterious admirer, she couldn't help but think who sent it to her.

####

When she arrived she sat down at an empty table and waited. It seemed like she has been waiting for hours until finally someone came and sat down at her table.

"Hey" greeted the handsome voice she recognized immediately. A small blush came over her face and her heart fluttered hopefully.

"Hi Felix" she smiled and signaled for him to sit down.

"We always seem to run into each other. What are you doing here?" he asked her. Clawdeen's heart sunk.

'So maybe it Felix didn't send the note' she thought to herself. She caught Felix looking at her and she realized that she didn't reply back to him

"Oh! Um just waiting for somebody to turn up" she stuttered and her ears dropped slightly in embarrassment.

"Well I guess you wouldn't mind me waiting here until they turned up?" he said that sounded more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah sure" she spoke, happy that she could learn a bit more about him.

Soon the two werewolves were in deep conversation with one another, learning about their favourite things and just generally about themselves.

####

"Well I had better go, Sorry that your friend didn't turn up. But I had fun with you" he winked at her and walked off, leaving Clawdeen blushing and light headed in a good way.

She left the Coffin bean and felt her pocket vibrating so she took out her icoffin and read the text that was sent.

 _To: Clawdeen_

 _From: Unknown number_

 _Hey! Sorry I missed you, but would you like to meet Wednesday at the park?_

She texted her reply as a yes and pressed send, know more confused than before of who this mysterious person is.

 **Hey Guys! Just to let you know that I will try to post every Monday and Thursday. And leave a review if you think you know who the person is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High**

Clawdeen sighed in relief as her ears perked upwards as the high pitched sound of a bell went off signalling the end of school. As she was putting her books away her ears twitched towards the sound of someone walk up to her, she closed her locker door to reveal Felix leaning against the lockers wearing a black leather jacket and a gold earring, his blue eyes glistened with amusement, with a smirk resting on his face.

"Hey Deeny, how was class?" he asked causally. Clawdeen blushed slightly at the nickname.

"It was good, what about you?"she asked as she folded her arms and leant again her locker smiling up at him.

"It was okay... Say are you busy tonight?"

"No, not that I don't think so. Why what do you have planed?" she asked and her ears rose in anticipation.

"I have something I want to show you, are you free now?" he asked her as he straightened his stance.

"I'm free" she replied, her stomach flipped with joy.

Felix led her out to his car and opened the door for her, and soon he drove out to a serine and calm looking area. As Clawdeen got out of the car the cool breeze tickled her fur gently and the sun shined on her brown curls as they danced in the breeze. She turned around to face Felix and noticed that he was looking directly at her.

"Follow me" he simply stated as he lead her deeper into the forest.

Clawdeen was nervous as she had never been here before, but she trusted Felix. She wished that he would like her as much as she liked him, but she knew that wouldn't happen. Her ears fell slightly before immediately perking up again as Felix stopped immediately in front of her. She looked at the clearing and what appeared to be a small river surrounded by small rocks.

"It's beautiful, how did you find this place?" she asked awe struck by the beauty of the place.

"My family used to come here a lot but when my Mum died we hardly ever came down here...before she left she told us to bring someone special here," He said staring at the river but his eyes fluttered to Clawdeen's eyes as she spoke, "so I brought you."

Clawdeen blushed at his words as her stomach flipped in joy.

"I am sorry about your mother" she spoke with sympathy written in her liquid gold eyes. He smiled at her words and walked towards her, on instinct she backed up until she found herself up against a tree.

Felix grasped a nearby branch as he leaned himself closer to face Clawdeen. He was so close that she could smell the minty scent coming off of him and she couldn't help as her face grew hot the closer her got to her.

"From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one" he murmured to her. After he had spoken their lips collided with passion and happiness. It was like fireworks. Clawdeen had dreamed of the moment that she would kiss him, and it came true.

 **Hey Guys! Sorry this update was so late, I had writers block and I had to read all the romance books (Hush Gush and twilight -_- ) I own to come up with this. Thanks to** **TheWhiteWolf13123** **for the idea as well. This is my first attempt at writing a romance scene so please leave a review if you thought it was good, bad or too cliché. Also do any of you guys have an idea of who keeps writing Clawdeen the notes?**

 **Until Next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster high**

As soon as Felix dropped Clawdeen as her house they departed with a quick yet tender kiss, she raced to her room as soon as he left ignoring the curious glances from her siblings but she couldn't care less because she had a boyfriend and her first kiss! he quickly pulled out her phone and called her best Ghoulfriends over and told them she had some important new to tell them. Needless to say that they rushed over, and in a matter of minutes they arrived and they sat around Clawdeen waiting for the news.

"Come on whats the big news?!" asked Draculaura excitedly as she was practically bouncing with anticipation.

"There had to be a reason that you called us all over here so suddenly" spoke Cleo as she too listened with hidden excitement.

"Well Felix kissed me! And we are officially a couple" Clawdeen said as the events from the past hour were still sinking in. Draculaura, Frankie, Cleo and Ghoulia both squealed and hugged Clawdeen tightly as they were happy for their best friend.

"Congrats Ghoul!" spoke Frankie as smiled and her bolts around her neck sparked with happiness.

The five ghouls hung out for a while as they listened to Clawdeen talk about her and Felix so they knew the whole story. After she had finished the story they chatted about school, fearleading and many things until Clawdeen brought pulled out her icoffin and looked at the message that was sent to her by that unknown number, she smiled slighty as the though of Felix entered her mind again. Frankie leaned over Clawdeen's sholder to take a look at the message.

"Is that from Felix?" she asked as the others looked to Clawdeen waiting for an answer.

"I think so"

"but why does it say unknown?" asked Cleo as she narrowed her eyes at the message

"I have no idea but I think it is from Felix so I will probably meet him there" Clawdeen stated confidently as she put her icoffin away.

"But what if it isn't, you can't just go off by yourself it you don't know who it is" spoke Draculaura with concern.

"I will be fine, I can handle myself. Besides it is probably Felix" Clawdeen spoke and nothing more was said on the topic. But Clawdeen had a feeling settled in her stomach that she couldn't shake off.

 **Hey Guys! I am so so sorry that this is so short but I will be posting another chapter up on Thursday. i had to write ths chapter on Notepad because Microsoft word will not work :( but I promis the next chapter will be much longer than this one. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High**

Clawdeen walked out the door heading to the park with the note snuggly in her pocket. As soon as she arrives at the park, the note said to meet she looked around but couldn't Felix or anyone she knew that might have written the letter.

"I wonder who wrote the note then?" she asked herself out loud she sat down on one of the park benches and looked around to see if she knew anyone. Until she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. Startled she turned around and came face to face with someone she didn't know. He was a tall, but slightly muscular with silver eyes and dark black fur.

"Hey Clawdeen" he spoke, his husky voice made her feel unsettled.

"How do you know my name?" she asked inching away from him slightly.

"I see you found my notes" He said ignoring her question, pointing to the note in her hand. She quietly stuffed the note in her pocket and stood up, putting on a confident face and defensive stance.

"Look I don't know who you are but you better start giving me answers!" she growled annoyed at the smirk that played on his lips.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Tahno and I go to Werewolf academy. You will be seeing me a lot more"

Clawdeen backed away from him slighty as she got the feeling that he was right.

 **Hey Guys! Sorry it's short but I have my block exams coming up today and next week. I have my Chinese today and all my other subjects next week, so wish me luck** **J** **. Just so you know after Next week I will be gone for 4 weeks ( 27** **th** **November to 27** **th** **December) So I will try to update as much as I can during those 4 weeks but there is no said time to which I will be able to update. Who do you think this Mystery Person is that Clawdeen Just met? And how does he know her? But Thank you for all sticking to this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Monster High  
 **Warning:** there will be some mild violence in this chapter

"So Tahno, explain to me how you know me exactly" growled Clawdeen as she crossed her arms defensively infront of her chest and narrowed her golden eyes expectanlty at him.

"Let's just say that I am...an old acquaintance of your Boyfriend" he spoke and tried to step closer to the female werewolf, and smirked when she backed away from him.

Clawdeen knew she had to get away from Tahno as quickly as possible, as she could tell he was bad news. She turned to leave when she felt a hand grab her arm and yanked her back to face Tahno. His eyes contained barely hidden fury and slight amusement as Clawdeen yelped in pain from his nails pressing firmly into her arm.

"Don't think you are getting away from me that easily," he growled through clenched teeth and roughly threw Clawdeen to the ground standing above her threateningly and smirked as she glanced around for any sign of help, "No one is here to save you, and don't even think about telling Felix about any of this. Don't wanna make your pretty little boyfriend mad do we?" he smiled evilly

"What do you want with Felix?" Clawdeen questioned as her eyes narrowed and she glared at Tahno pushing her self up off the ground slightly supporting herself with her arms.

"let's just say that it was over a family dispute. And to hurt him, I need to hurt you" Tahno looked over his shoulder and with one final glare of hatred at Clawdeen he took off running into the trees.

Clawdeen growled under her breath and tried to stand up but winced in pain and looked over to her arm. The blood from where he dug his claws in had started to bleed and dry in her chocolate brown fur. Clawdeen ignored the pain and pulled her jacket sleeve down covering the wound and she started to walk home, jumping at the slightest of sounds her ears picked up but sighed in relief when she couldn't see Tahno.

As soon as Clawdeen got home she locked her door and silently thanked the fact that Howleen was at a sleepover, she couldn't deal with her sister finding out then telling her took out her icoffin and shakily started to dial Draculaura's number and when it started to ring she was praying that her best Ghoulfriend would pick up.

"Hello? Draculaura speaking" spoke the familiar voice

"Draculaura, Thank goodness. Can you come over now please, it's an emergency."spoke Clawdeen as she started to pace around her room anxiously

"sure! what's wrong you sound scared?"

"Just please come over as soon as you can, can you do that?"

"of course I will be there as soon as I can" after she said that Draculaura hung up and Clawdeen sank down to the ground and a few tears slid down her face as she brought her arms up around her knees.

" What have I gotten myself into" she spoke to herself as she heard Draculaura arrive, she wiped her tears and opened the door for her friend.

 **Hey Guys! Please review and tell me what you think! What do you think Draculaura's reaction will be when she find out what happened? What about Felix's reaction? Will Clawdeen ever tell him what happened? Will we end up seeing Tahno again? All these questions wll hopefully be answered in the next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Monster High

Clawdeen heard a soft but frantic knock on her bedroom door, so she stood up and wiped away her tears and straightened out her clothes and opened the door to reveal a concerned Draculaura standing on the other side.  
Who quickly rushed into the room upon seeing her friend in distress.

"Oh my Ghoul Deeny! what happened to your arm, and have you been crying?" spoke Draculaura frantically as she felt a bit light headed as she could smell the dried blood. She closed the door behind her and sat down next to Clawdeen on her bed.

"Tahno, is what happened" growled Clawdeen as she just stared off into space.

"wait, whose Tahno?"

"He is another werewolf that apparently holds a grudge against Felix...he left him a message" answered Clawdeen as she turned her liquid amber eyes to face her best friends horrified expression

"We have to tell the others about this including Felix" stated Draculaura determinedly. Clawdeen shook her head.

"Do you have any idea what he would do if he found out about this" Clawdeen explained gesturing to her arm.

She stood up and started to rummage through her drawers until she found a bandage and started to carefully wrap her injured arm. Draculaura tried to reason with her that he would be able to help her, but Clawdeen denied even though she knew Felix would do something about it.

"You have to tell him! That way Tahno will not hurt you again," demanded Draculaura as she feared for the safety of her friend, "If you don't then I will"

Clawdeen sighed a breathe of defeat and picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number and asked to meet back at the forest.

####

"Hey! why did you want to meet?"asked Felix as he smiled at his girlfriend pulling her into a small kiss

"Do you know anyone called 'Tahno'?" Clawdeen asked as she sat down on the ground next to Felix. She could feel Felix tense beside her.

"He...He is an old family enemy... Why do you want to know?"

"Well I ran into him while I was at the park and he mentioned you" she spoke.

Felix turned around to face her and looked at her worriedly and placed his two hands firmly on her arms and looked into her golden eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked seriously with a hint of anger laced into his words, that were directed at his enemy.

Clawdeen didn't speak but directed her gaze down to her bandaged arm. Felix followed her gaze and growled at the injury, he pulled her into a comforting yet protective hug and brushed his lips against her soft ones lightly.

"I'm sorry" he murmured to her as his eyes filled with guilt and regret.

"It's not your fault. But If I may, how is it that you guys are enemies?" asked Clawdeen as she leaned against his chest inhaling the minty scent that she loved. Felix sighed sadly but bean to tell her the story.

 **Hey Guys! Sorry that I left it on a cliffie :) but you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out why Tahno's family and Felix's family hate each other.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Monster High

 **Omg! I am so so so sorry that this is so late but I had block exams and assignments to for school. Let me tell you that year 11 is so not fun :( but since it is the Easter holidays, I have so much more time to update! So please forgive me for my tardiness, and review I you like to story or what you think I could work on.**

"When I was younger my family and I lived a peaceful life, until I was around 12. My dad and my mum were happily married, my dad helped her with past issues that she had. But before she met my dad she had a boyfriend, but they had their issues like every couple does. In one of their arguments, he turned physical. He hit her. She broke up with him and ran away and bumped into my dad, that's how they met." Began Felix as he stared down at the ground. He took a shaky breath before continuing.

"A couple of years later my dad and mum got married and had my elder brother and sister, me and my younger sister. When my younger sister was only three years old, mum's ex-boyfriend stumbled to our house, he was furious at my mum for choosing dad over him and having four kids. Dad wasn't home at the time and mum tried to defend us and herself, but he killed her. When dad came home he saw mum's body lying on the ground and us huddled into a corner crying. Her ex-boyfriend that killed her, was Tahno's dad."

Felix continued to stare at the ground, he eyes glassy as he blinked back tears. Clawdeen stifled a gasp at his story, she never knew the reason behind the two families and their reason for hating each other. Now that she knew. A horrible feeling sat in her stomach, how could someone do such a horrible thing and bring such grief to another family.

"I'm sorry, it must have been very hard for you and your family to find them here again" she spoke sadly. She shuffled closer to him and put her head against his shoulder as an act of comfort.

"it's not your fault. Dad was furious, but because of his job we couldn't move. So he become quite protective over us, he doesn't want us to meet the same fate as our mother by Tahno's family." Felix spoke seriously, then grinned and turned around to Clawdeen, who had removed her head from his shoulder.

"How about tomorrow you and I go out somewhere, to get away from all of this drama for a little while?" asked Felix grinning widely. Clawdeen felt her heart flutter at the grin she loved.

"I would love to, what do you have in mind" she asked smiling back at him

"it's a surprise, but don't worry you will love it" he promised

They both laid down on the soft grass and looked up at the sky above them. Clawdeen had a feeling that Tahno would make another appearance in her life, but she would be okay as long as she was with Felix.


End file.
